Confessions To The Wind
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Phoenix felt lost without the Professor and Maya by his side. But, just as he was beginning to lose all hope, they were reunited. Both Phoenix and Hershel had newfound feelings in their hearts that they hoped, maybe one day, they would be able to share in full with each other. But, for now at least, it was just them and the light of the fire. Prequel to When Heart's Combine, fluff.


**Okay, so I know it's been a long time since the first fic, but I couldn't help writing out this little prequel. As usual, I don't know any rights to Professor Layton, Ace Attorney, nor the crossover game. Enjoy!**

Everything had happened so fast that Phoenix didn't know what emotion to feel first. He had lost them; both of them. His mind had resolved to never see either of them ever again. He had even begun to make plans to take Luke in under his care and protection once this nightmare was finally over; he could hardly leave the poor boy all alone. But then suddenly, there they were. Both Maya and the Professor stood in front of him, as if they had never left his side at all. As they all reunited, Phoenix couldn't help but pull everyone into a group hug. As he did, Hershel ended up pressed against his chest and almost lost his top hat.

"I thought I'd lost you," Phoenix whispered against Hershel's ear, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here. We're both here," Hershel replied quitely, softly running a hand through Phoenix's hair. Too soon did they have to pull away, Hershel's hand falling back down to his side. They recounted their stories to one another- retelling all that had happened since they had last seen each other. Then, reunited at last, the group continued their adventure towards uncovering the truth of Labyrinthia.

But, that night, not everything was as it seemed. Luke, Maya, and Espella had long since shuffled off to bed, exhausted by the day's events. Hershel and Phoenix sat side-by-side near the fire. Patty, humming softly to herself, had briefly walked past the room but decided not to enter. For the first time in far too long, Hershel and Phoenix were alone with no one but each other.

"I thought you and Maya were gone; really, truly gone," Phoenix eventually said, not looking away from the fireplace.

"I made certain that we would make it back to you and Luke. And I would never have let anything happen to Maya," Hershel reassured him and a smile ghosted Phoenix's lips.

"It's just... there was so much I had left to say to you. So much I wanted you to know that I thought I would never be able to tell you," Phoenix continued, his heart beginning to race in his chest.

"Well, I'm here now. We both are. And I think there are some things I need to say to you too," Hershel said, finally turning to fully face Phoenix. After an unsure pause, Phoenix did the same. They watched each other in the glow of the slowly dwindling fire for a while, neither wishing to look away.

"I will warn you, this won't be the most eloquent of speeches you've ever heard," Phoenix laughed nervously and Hershel actually chuckled slightly. Uplifted, Phoenix took a slow and deep breath.

"It's just you. Everything about you. I get slightly light headed when you smile directly at me, like I'm the only person in the world you can see. My heart flutters when you smirk to yourself and start acting all mysterious. I feel as though my heart will burst out of my chest every time we're close to each other. I know I sound like a love struck teenager but, believe me, I've been one of those many years ago and this feels so different. This is so much more than that," Phoenix could feel himself growing more flustered by the second until suddenly, Hershel's hand was resting on his own. They were silent for a moment, until Hershel huffed a quiet laugh.

"You're right. That wasn't one of the most eloquent speeches I've ever heard,"

"Hey!" Phoenix laughed, his body instantly relaxing.

"But, in return, I will tell you how I feel too, completely truthfully," Hershel looked down at his hands, suddenly seeming nervous, "no matter what dangers lay ahead of us, I promise you that you will remain in my heart for as long as I breathe,"

Phoenix's breath hitched in his throat, unable to speak. The intensity of how Hershel spoke had caught him entirely off guard. He stared into the man's eyes, watching as the light of the last flames in the fire danced across his face.

"We're going to make it out of here, aren't we?" Phoenix finally managed to say, barely louder than a whisper. Hershel reached out and held Phoenix's hand in his own, gently rubbing soft circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Yes, we will. And, when we do, maybe there's a chance the feelings we both harbour will be able to truly come to light," Hershel smiled, looking at Phoenix once more.

"I hope you're right," Phoenix smiled back, gently squeezing Hershel's hand.

"But for now, we should probably get some rest," Hershel said and Phoenix nodded in agreement. But, even after a few moments, neither of them moved. Instead, Phoenix found himself slowly leaning in towards Hershel's side. Hershel reached out his arm and, after a brief moment of hesitation, wrapped it around Phoenix's shoulder, pulling him in closer. Phoenix nestled himself against Hershel's chest and focused on the man's soft, steady breathing. Slowly, he felt his eyes grow heavy as the light from the fire dwindled into darkness. Eventually, just as the first rays of the sun began to appear along the horizon, the two fell into sleep in each other's embrace. To be discovered, a few hours later, by a heart-warmed Patty.

"Just as I thought," she muttered to herself, a smile on her face as she closed the door and left them in peace.


End file.
